The End of The End
by Toxic Poptart
Summary: A Triology of how the End Ended. Not supposed to be a drama story, but still kinda dramatic. Try to spot the hidden meanings TT3TT
1. Book 1: The Evils

Infinity.

Thats where The End is. At the end of infinity. A true anomaly, no doubt.

And this is the fall of The End. The fall is beyond time, and beyond any means of space.

It came suddenly.

The pitch-black sky was forever darkenend, the end stone was pale as ever, and The End was entirely still and quiet.

Then the Dragon came.

It brought its dark flame, destroying all in its path, leaving Dark Towers in a circle, representing the ten evils.

The first was the evil of Sin. The smallest tower, it was the Dragon's smallest defense.

The second was the evil of Fear. It used to be just a small cave the Enders used as a hold when the dragon attacked.

The third was the evil of Murder. It was the place where the most Enders were killed.

The fourth was the evil of Ego. It was the only place that the Enders were crouching, thinking that the dragon would spare them.

The fifth was the evil of Paranoia. The cave where the jumpy Enders flocked.

The sixth was the evil of Trust. The Changeling minions of the dragon took the form of Enders, and drew those who were unlucky enough to trust.

The seventh was the evil of Lust. The Enders fell in love with some of the changelings, who were soon killed.

The eighth was the evil of Deceit. The changelings, of course, had to lie to the lovestruck Enders.

The ninth was the evil of Deppression. Some Enders found out about their Changeling loves.

The tenth, and final one, was Suicide. It was the easiest way to escape the dragon.

So the end became empty, and barren.

But soon, the new civilizations would rise.

All thanks to a little egg.

So beware, dear reader.

Beware of the evils.


	2. Book 2: The new beginning

The End. Barren. Cold. Lifeless.

Well, almost.

A large, black dragon was encircling ten very tall black pillars. It's dark magenta eyes were closely surveying a small black egg, about the size of a beach ball.

The Dragon's mind was crammed with words, it's head feeling as if it were about to burst.

The dragon knew what the words were. After it had brought death, life was about to take place. And so, life twisted around the mind of the dragon. Birth. Happiness. Sorrow. Anger. Love. Fear. Family. Warm. Cozy.

These were the things that twisted, and turned, and spun, round and round and round, like a never-ending carousel, spinning onto infinity.

And so it spoke.

Words spilled out of its mouth, like never before, rolling out, spilling out, creation everywhere.

Small huts made of obsidian sprang up, slowly being populated by Ender creatures, Endermen, and being lit by glowstone lamps. Lava rivers were created, for water was dangerous to endercreatures. Small crystals protected by iron barriers sprang on top of the ten pillars, protecting the dragon and the Endermen, spawning Endermen to protect the crystals. A small portal inside and underground cave was created, providing entrance to a different realm.

The empire of the dragon.

The empire, ruled by one.

Ruled by It.

Ruled, by the Enderdragon.

the Enderdragon.

Loved and feared by all who enter the great empire of...

The End.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	3. PLEASE SAVE ME!

HELP ME! PLEASE!

The author of this book trapped me in this page. By completing this chapter, you will save me from eternal damnation within the pages of this fanfiction. Since I, Bad Wolf, am now the book that you read now, I can change letters, and change the story. Watch:

CAT

ATC

See? I take the words of the universe, and I scatter them around. Go to TP's profile. I just put "BAD WOLF LIVES" there. So please, dear reader, read on.

Free me from this book.

|3/-\|) \/\/()|_|=


	4. Book 3: Bad Wolf's End

The End was perfectly peaceful. It was ruled by a dragon, the Enderdragon, and the Endermen worshipped her.

Thats right, the Enderdragon chose female as its gender. After all, it did lay an egg.

Speaking of, where is that egg?

Silence. The End had turned silent as a rock. But then...

FOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH.

A giant serpentine dragon rose up from the east side of the end.

It had no wings, but could still fly. It also had no feet, and no back spikes. It looked like a giant snake. It's body was covered in swirls, like galaxies, spiraling and twisting and turning around the dragon. It shone brilliantly, it's eyes turquoise with green, citrine, and white specks floating around. Its fire was a beautiful amethyst with a starry aura.

It was the celestial Serpent.

The spawn of the Enderdragon.

And it was about to destroy The End.

The Enderdragon charged at the Celestial beauty, but the Celestial dragon breathed a rose quartz-tinted amethyst fire, creating a sheild to block the Enderdragon's attack. Then the Celestial dragon spun around and around the Enderdragon, slowly rising, and then dove at light speed toward the Enderdragon, almost killing it. The celestial dragon rose, until it and the moon of the end were perfectly aligned. Then, the dragon shone, so brightly that everything the Enderdragon saw was brighter than white, and breathed its amethyst fire, creating a beautiful image, and then...

In a huge multicolored fury, the End was incased inside a huge sphere, and exploded.

That was the day Infinity became infinite. All that was left was a small ball of light.

And so, I close this Triology.

But know this, reader. There will be endings, and endings will truly never end.

However, I mention this. The only end will be this.

The only end to endings.

For on this day, The End...

...Ends.

-BAD WOLF

Thank you for saving me from this book.


End file.
